Cinta Terlarang
by arxerine
Summary: Gin jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah? RnR please...


**Judul : Cinta Terlarang**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho aja lah...**

**Note : Fic kedua! Senangnya~... RnR please, demi perkembangan jiwa eh perkembangan kepenulisan saya.**

**Arigatou! Arigatou! -^^-**

* * *

Pistol itu dibersihkan dengan hati-hati oleh pemiliknya. Berambut pirang panjang, berpakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah yang sudah menjadi pakaian wajibnya, itulah gambaran si pemilik pistol. Gin, begitulah ia dipanggil disana, di organisasi yang kejam itu. Tak biasanya pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Indah bukan... salju putih yang berjatuhan dalam gelap..."

Putih, seperti warna kesukaannya. Putih seperti dirinya. Ialah titik putih diantara noda hitam. Ialah cahaya yang terkunci dalam kegelapan. Ialah malaikat yang terjebak diantara kami, para setan pencabut nyawa. Yang bertindak atas perintah Big Boss.

"...serta darah segar bewarna merah yang melumurinya."

Darah itu darahnya. Darah yang berasal dari luka tembak. Aku yang menembaknya. Dengan pistolku ini, atas perintah Big Boss.

"...kacamata dan seragam terusan yang kau pakai untuk mengelabui kami itu terlalu jelek untuk pakaian kematian..."

Iya, kau memang tak pantas mati dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kau juga tak pantas mati dengan keadaan seperti itu, tereksekusi oleh peluruku, atas perintah Big Boss.

"...tapi tempat ini sangat cocok untuk kuburan seorang pengkhianat."

Pengkhianat. Pengkhianat. Siapapun yang tidak menuruti perintah Big Boss adalah pengkhianat. Siapapun yang tidak menuruti perintah Big Boss harus mati.

Ia pengkhianat. Ia melawan dengan menghentikan penelitian obat itu. Ia pengkhianat.

Mencarinya adalah tugasku, atas perintah Big Boss. Aku harus memburunya seperti serigala hitam yang memburu kelinci putih yang lemah. Tapi ia tidak lemah, aku yakin itu. Ia dapat kabur saat disekap dulu dengan cara yang tak seorangpun ketahui. Dan aku harus mengetahui cara ia dapat lolos dari ruang itu, atas perintah Big Boss. Memburunya, atas perintah Big Boss.

Melukai sedikit ruang di hatiku, atas perintah Big Boss.

* * *

'JARUM?' Aku merasa ada jarum kecil yang menusuk di dahiku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa berat. Penglihatanku sedikit merabun. Jarum bius, pasti ini jarum bius. Tapi siapa yang berani menembakkan jarum bius padaku?

"Cerobong asap!! Masuk ke cerobong asap!!" suara yang tak ku kenal memerintahnya. Siapapun itu, pasti orang itu yang menembakkan jarum bius padaku.

DORR! DORR! Vodka menembaki orang misterius yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu berkali-kali. Terlalu gegabah. Tak profesional. Tak satupun tembakannya tampak kena. Seandainya keadaanku tak seperti ini.

Pengkhianat itu menuruti suara yang tak ku kenal itu, ia masuk ke cerobong asap. Kudengar suara gedebum, pastilah pengkhianat itu sudah di perapian. Aku tak boleh begini!

DOR! Kutembak tanganku dengan pistolku sendiri. Tak begitu mengenakkan rasanya. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang tadi kurasakan. Dan aku dapat mengejarnya lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Telepon dari Big Boss. Dikatakannya bahwa aku harus menghabisi Pisco. Aku harus melaksanakannya.

* * *

Dia kabur, seperti yang sebagian kecil hatiku inginkan.

"Mungkin sekarang dia dan penolongnya itu sedang menuju kota yang jauh." kataku pada Vodka untuk menghentikan pencariannya. Padahal aku tau bahwa tak mungkin ia ke kota yang jauh dengan kondisi seperti itu. Dengan banyak luka tembak di tubuhnya akibat perbuatanku, oleh tanganku ini, atas perintah Big Boss.

Kala itu sebagian kecil hatiku bersorak. Itu berarti aku tak perlu menghabisinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku sedikit lega. Tapi mengapa aku lega? Tak seharusnya aku begini. Harusnya aku menyesal karena telah meloloskan buruanku waktu itu.

Mengapa saat ini aku memikirkannya? Apakah aku juga pengkhianat karena memikirkannya seperti ini? Memikirkan sang pengkhianat. Pengkhianat. Pengkhianat? Apa itu pengkhianat? Apa aku yang menganggap dirinya pengkhianat adalah orang suci?

Aku tak akan pernah menjadi suci. Aku terlampau kotor bersama organisasi ini. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai apa yang kami lakukan. Inilah hidupku. Sudah sejak lama. Aku tak mungkin keluar. Dan aku juga seharusnya tak mungkin memikirkan ini! Mengapa aku bodoh seperti ini? Apa aku mabuk?

"Lama tak jumpa, Sherry"

Ya, aku mabuk. Sherry, itulah yang memabukkanku. Aku tak boleh seperti ini. Cinta itu hanya untuk orang bodoh. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.

Pengkhianat. Pengkhianat. Sherry.


End file.
